A Knight With A Princess
by Rare Kuma
Summary: It's just a normal school day for Ichigo with no problems, but what happens on this one day? Rated M for lemon, one-shot, IchiHime. Lemon, you've been warned.


**A Knight With A Princess**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach, nor a Hollow mask, nor Orihime, nor a Kon figure, nor… I'll just stop now.**

**Notes: Thanks go to Agent-G for the name and for REALLY helping me with ideas for this fic. This is based after the Winter War saga. But hey, IchiHime forever!**

It was a peaceful morning, and Ichigo Kurosaki was sleeping soundly in his bed. There were no disturbances from anybody much to his gratitude, but if Kon woke him up while fighting with Rukia, thanks to his love of women in _that_ way… oh there was going to be hell to pay.

"Hi-yah!" a voice cried, and Ichigo suddenly woke up only to get a leg to his chest. The sharp pain filled his gut and he felt all the air in his lungs blow out of him, making him double over in pain, and he immediately guessed at who his attacker was. It was not what he had wanted to wake up to, but he managed to regain his composure and angrily looked up at his father, Isshin.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Ichigo yelled. Isshin looked at his son with a grin on his face, and stepped back from his bed.

"I just wanted to wake you up for school! Don't be cruel to your father!" Isshin said.

"Well waking me up with an axe kick to my gut isn't a very nice good morning isn't it?"

"Ichigo, what's with you?"

"I'm fine, but how would you feel if someone kicked you in the gut just to wake you up?!" Ichigo yelled, and he leapt out of bed. As another one of their comical fights ensued, Rukia, her curiousness aroused by the sounds of scuffling, looked out from her 'room' and merely shook her head in bemusement.

"Both father and son are stubborn morons," she muttered, and she slid the door to a close. After the brief scuffle was over, Isshin got to his feet and looked over Ichigo with a glint in his eye.

"Ichigo, I was once the same age as you, and all teenage boys have a moment in their life where they feel for a girl. So I just wanted to ask you something."

Ichigo merely scoffed and rolled his eyes. Like he ever felt for a girl. What could his father say to him this time?

"Do you have a girlfriend? Or a crush on one of the girls in your school?" Isshin said, causing Ichigo to jump to his feet in surprise. Isshin just wanted to help Ichigo, he didn't want his son to get tensed up and become regretful about losing his chance with a girl he liked.

Ichigo didn't have a girlfriend nor did he have any interest in having one, and his dad would probably pester him about it if he did have one. Girlfriends weren't good for the image he tried to portray to the others. Plus, he respected girls and didn't like the idea of simply dumping a girl when he got bored.

"I don't have a girlfriend Dad! And I don't want one for a long time!"

Isshin grinned at his son, now they were getting somewhere, "I just wanted to know if you did have a girlfriend, Ichigo."

Ichigo gritted his teeth at his father in anger, what did his father have to do with his love life? "Like I said, I don't have a girlfriend!"

"Come on, I'm your father! You can admit if you have girl troubles!"

"I don't have any girl troubles!"

"Right then, if you say so… I'll have to make you tell me!"

Another fight ensued, with Ichigo yelling about how he didn't have a girlfriend, and Isshin pleading with him to tell him. Like many of their fights, it deserved to be in a TV comedy show, not a simple Japanese household.

"BOYS!!! COME DOWN TO BREAKFAST RIGHT NOW!!!" bellowed Karin from downstairs. The two men broke up from the scuffle, Ichigo giving his father a harsh glare, and they went downstairs for breakfast.

When Ichigo said his goodbyes and walked out of the clinic, he looked out at the gray sky. It was a normal day. That was what it all was. Just a normal day really. Men were going to work, children and teenagers going to school, shops were being set up and cars were driving up the street. It was just a normal day, and Ichigo hoped that no hollows would attack. The day was a typical overcast mid winter morning, and Ichigo stepped through the gates of the high school he went to and sighed to himself. "Another boring day at school, I suppose," he said to himself, "oh well, at least it'll be a normal day."

He wasn't an academic type, but what made Ichigo different from any other high school student was that he was a Soul Reaper, a type of police officer for the link between the living and the dead, you could say. Ever since he got his Soul Reaper powers during that one night, his life had been given a complete 180 turn, since he got the responsibility of a Soul Reaper to handle. His new responsibilities had led him on many adventures involving his friends and Rukia, the girl who had to give him her powers in the first place. Along with his friends getting supernatural powers as well, life just had never been the same. But as of recent, his thoughts had been focused on one girl. That was Orihime Inoue, the sweet, kind classmate who he risked everything to save in the last month during the Arrancar's attack, and he could remember when he woke up one time, his face was wet with some tears. Could those tears have been Orihime's tears? But he did like her as a friend, and he did think she was a very attractive girl in his more hormonal moments. Especially those breasts, which was one of the traits guys enjoy about her. Was he actually starting to fall in love with Orihime?

Class started and the students sat down to their seats, while the teacher began to talk about their subject. Orihime Inoue, the young teenage girl that Ichigo's thoughts had been on, gently glanced at Ichigo, her gray orbs fixed on his shape. Ichigo was the boy she loved, and nothing would ever change that. After all, it began as a crush, then to a serious love to the point that she nearly kissed him while he was asleep, but she had the hope in her heart that Ichigo had feelings for her. After all, wouldn't it be nice to know that the boy you love loves you back? She continued to stare, her thoughts ignoring her schoolwork for the boy.

_Kurosaki-kun…all this time, I just want to say that I love you…do you love me back?_

Orihime went back to her schoolwork, faintly blushing to herself. It wasn't clever to get romantic during a class.

_I need to talk to Kurosaki-kun about my feelings soon. But how should I? Should I invite him over to my house?_

Unknown to Orihime's thoughts, Ichigo felt his eyes drawn from his notebook to the girl behind him. He didn't understand why he still worried about her, really. He had saved her from Aizen, he should not have to be worrying about her safety for the time being, but still, he worried. Shaking that feeling away, he managed to turn around to sneak a glance on Orihime, but he saw her eyes were fixed on his. Taken by surprise, his eyes quickly changed from Orihime to his notebook.

_Damn… did Inoue notice that I was trying to look at her? I like her and all, but… oh no. Am I starting to like Inoue?_

Orihime blushed at Ichigo's reaction, and lowered her head down to her desk.

_Kurosaki-kun actually looked at me…_

Despite the tension in the room, neither made a move for the other. However, the bell then rang and the students got out of their seats, it was break time. In the basketball court, Ichigo couldn't stop having thoughts about Orihime, despite his mind trying to go to other thoughts. She WAS a beautiful girl, he would admit that, but to think he could be actually falling for her… but to keep himself from going insane over this, he turned his head and looked over at the raven-haired, serious-faced girl on his right, Rukia Kuchiki. He was glad that Keigo and Mizuiro were not around him at this point.

"Rukia," he said. Rukia responded with a grunt, since she was sipping on a juice box.

"Yes?" came the reply from Rukia, who had a bored expression on her face. She had known that Ichigo was a man who wouldn't let his emotions and feelings out often, for he had tried to build the image of a badass.

"What are Soul Reaper relationships like? Are they like those in the human world?"

Rukia raised an eyebrow at Ichigo, "Why do you want to know that? Soul Reaper relationships are just like normal human relationships, only longer. Nevertheless, do you want my advice on that?"

"Hell no."

"Too bad because you're getting it anyway," she said. She whipped out a piece of paper and some crayons, and began to draw in her childish style.

"And for your information, this is what I've learned from the magazines your sisters leave around the house at night. When two humans of the opposite sex have natural chemistry for another, that's called affection," the illustration she drew showed two crudely drawn humans hugging, "and when they admit those affections for each other, that is called lo..."

"I already know what happens!" shouted Ichigo. Rukia took her eyes off the paper and looked at Ichigo with minor annoyance, then went back to drawing.

"But the problem is how to confess your feelings for the girl you like," the drawing showed a boy, who looked surprisingly like Ichigo and had a scowl on his face, looking at a girl that resembled Orihime with love hearts circling around his head, "you could just tell her that you love her but the girl may not feel the same about you, and that can make you feel like a fool."

Ichigo had kept a lot of things bottled up, including his anger and sadness over his mother's death, maybe that was a reason that he wouldn't admit that he liked Orihime.

Rukia then took out a magazine and flipped to a certain page, and she passed it along to Ichigo, "This is a quiz I found on one of your sister's magazines. Put you and Orihime's names here, and fill it out."

Ichigo did so, and looked at the first question. It was a tame question really, "Do you like girls?" he read out. "What kind of question is that?"

"Just do it!" Rukia yelled.

Ichigo sighed, and he ticked 'Yes' on the box. "You happy now?" Ichigo hushed to Rukia, who didn't respond. He then looked at the second out of ten question, which surprised him quite a bit.

"Do you enjoy being in her company?" Ichigo ticked 'Yes' and read the third question, "Does she enjoy being in your company?"

Ichigo raised his eyebrows at that question, "How am I supposed to know if Inoue enjoys my company?"

He thought back to when she joined in the mission to save Rukia from her execution. Orihime didn't really spend much time with him in Soul Society, rather spending it with Uryu since they were teamed up.

_Does that even count? She did come with me after all…_

"Screw it, I'll just mark yes." Ichigo ticked the box, and looked at the fourth question. After the other five questions were done, they were pretty tedious, typical teenage love questions, Ichigo stared at the last question. It wasn't one he had expected.

"Do you want to hug and kiss her?" Ichigo felt his cheeks take on a red shade, which was something he defiantly didn't expect to happen. His face then suddenly took on an angered expression, "That makes no sense!" he bellowed. Ichigo threw down the magazine onto the ground with a mighty fling, and pointed a finger at it, "That proves nothing! Why should I trust some girl magazine?"

"Aren't you one to talk." Rukia quipped, "Oh, and if you don't tell Orihime herself, I'll tell her to spare you the trouble."

"And on another point, why in the hell should I take advice from a midget who draws bad, uses advice from kid's magazines and has never been in a relationship? I should have known better."

Rukia shrugged. "Your loss," she said, then walloped him with a punch to the cheek. Ichigo went down on the floor, landing with a thud right next to the magazine, and Rukia simply walked away, flashing an expression of neutrality. He deserved it, why should she feel bad for possibly knocking him out? She then passed Yasutora Sado, or as Ichigo called him, Chad, and Rukia looked up at him, his towering presence blocking the sun from her and his dark brown hair covering his eyes.

"What happened to Kurosaki," asked Chad. He indicated at the prone Ichigo.

"Just being a stubborn idiot, as usual," hushed Rukia, and she turned on her heels and continued walking.

At a set of steps next to the school building, Orihime and Tatsuki were sat down, watching the clouds. Tatsuki turned her head over to Orihime and looked at her. Her facial expression was that of disappointment, like there was something she had to get off her back, but she was too nervous to let it out. She was her friend; she couldn't let Orihime hold this to herself.

"Orihime, what really happened when you were gone? You seem different, especially around Kurosaki," Tatsuki asked. Orihime closed her eyes and shuffled her feet, why was it so hard to admit to her best friend about what happened?

"Umm…" Orihime hummed, "… Kurosaki-kun risked his life for me, if it weren't for him…"

Tatsuki looked at her with slightly widened eyes, "Orihime, Ichigo risked his life for you?"

Orihime nodded, "Yes, he wouldn't give up and kept on going, going to save me. He could have just given up and left me, but he didn't, he wouldn't let me go so easily. And he's always himself, even when he was wearing that awful mask. He nearly died a few times too trying to save me..."

Tatsuki grinned deviously at Orihime, maybe Orihime was really falling for him, "Sounds like you've really fallen for him, so you ever gonna tell him?" Orihime gasped and covered her mouth with her hands in shock.

"I'm… not… falling for him."

"Oh sure, that's what every nervous teenage girl says when they're madly in love," said Tatsuki. Orihime was probably a sack of nerves about Ichigo, she wasn't the kind of girl who was brave when it came to love.

"But I can't, I'm too scared…"

Tatsuki then moved her head right up to Orihime, staring at her with fiery eyes, "Don't be stupid, go to Ichigo and confess to him! Tell him how you feel! If he's not a total idiot he'll return those feelings but if he doesn't…" Tatsuki punched her cupped palm to indicate to Orihime, "I'll kick the crap out of him."

Orihime felt slightly better from her friend's support, but her love was still eating at her. It was a painful feeling in her chest, like there was something eating at her. Why couldn't she just say to Ichigo, "I love you"?

Orihime got to her feet, jittery in her legs from the emotions and nerves brewing though her. "I'm sorry Tatsuki!" she yelped and then she ran off. She couldn't bear to be around people at this time, she just wanted to think things through on her own. She had liked him for a very long time, she would admit, but it was only recently when she realized that she was in love with him. She adored him to the point where she nearly kissed him while he was asleep, but couldn't. She was truly, madly, deeply in love, but it hurt to think of what could happen between them. They could be together forever if she would just say she loved him, and she would feel pain when she missed her chances to admit to Ichigo that she liked him.

Before she knew it, she was in the basketball courts, and her eyes widened when she saw the downed Ichigo, face down on the concrete. He looked hurt, and to see the love of her life lying down there, no one tending to him, made her very frightened. What if one of those dreadful villains came out and attacked them at this time? She ran straight up to him and knelt down, gently nudging him.

"Kurosaki-kun? Kurosaki-kun?" whimpered Orihime. Her fear was started to overwhelm her, but that faded when she heard a groan utter from Ichigo. Ichigo slowly started to push his body out off the concrete, and he turned his head only to get a faceful of Orihime. It was surprising at the very least to see the attractive girl straight in his face, staring at him with a worried expression, but almost… gratifying.

"Is there something worrying you, Inoue?" Ichigo asked. She was probably worried about him, after all.

"I just saw you on the floor and wanted to see if you were alright, Kurosaki-kun," Orihime said, her worried expression turning into a soft smile.

"You shouldn't worry so much Inoue." Ichigo said, and he looked at her face. She had the kindest heart he had ever known, she had always looked out for other people and never herself, even when they were in life-and-death scenarios. He felt bad sometimes when he moaned about typical things like when his father pissed him off, Orihime had no relatives to care for her or visit her, but he had a father and two sisters who loved him. Orihime noticed Ichigo's eyes staring into her and she blushed at him, they were close enough to just move forward and kiss, but Orihime felt the nerves strike again, and she wanted Ichigo to enjoy it when they finally kissed…

"Kurosaki-kun, you're looking at me," said Orihime with a giggle, it was the only thing she could say in that moment. Ichigo, who had been measuring the beauty his eyes were staring into, shot back into reality and with the slightest speck of crimson crawling on his cheeks, he looked away from Orihime's face.

"It's nothing, Inoue. I just…" Ichigo knew that he was lost for words. Even though he wouldn't admit it, he was captivated by the beauty of Orihime. Orihime's smile curved into a disappointed frown and she backed away from Ichigo and stood up, a sigh escaping from her. Before they could act any further, the bell rang for class and Orihime looked over at the building.

"We have to go back to class, Kurosaki-kun," Orihime said. Ichigo managed to get to his feet, grunting in pain from the blow to his cheek.

"Yeah, seeya in class." Ichigo said.

The rest of the day skipped ahead, with nothing out of the ordinary happening and with no Hollows attacking. The bell had rang for students to go home, and Orihime looked over at Ichigo, who was about to leave. The memories over what happened today still ringing in her head, she finally decided, while they were alone, to admit her feelings for him. But at school, it wouldn't be completely secure. She whimpered a bit in her confusion, and Ichigo noticed, turning his head to her.

"Inoue?" Ichigo asked. Orihime blushed when their eyes stared into each other. It felt tense to both Ichigo and Orihime.

"Kurosaki-kun…" she muttered, adding to Ichigo's wonder.

"…can you walk me home?"

"Doesn't Tatsuki normally walk you home?"

"Yeah, she does… but she's at karate practice."

"Oh, I see." Ichigo thought about it, but the answer was knocking on his head in a few seconds. It was an easy thing to do, just walk her home and say goodbye to her. "Sure."

Orihime smiled and picked up her books, the pain in her chest becoming more of a relief to her. It was nice to think that Ichigo was walking her home.

When the two stepped out the gates and started walking down the street, Ichigo turned his head from Orihime to the road. It was simple enough, right? Orihime's home was close to his, but he felt heavy in his chest. He had been close to Orihime many times, but this time it felt a bit more… intimate. His hands were dug deep into his pockets, and he refused to let his eyes go to Orihime. He was not trying to be rude, and Orihime was not easily offended, luckily, but what had possessed him recently?

Orihime felt crimson crawl to her cheeks as her eyes scanned and measured the facial structure of Ichigo. Although he would merely shrug it off if she ever told him, she had always thought he was handsome, and his eyes were sharp and focused, yet she could get lost in them forever…

Ichigo turned his head from the road to what was in front of him, and he noticed the row of buildings to his left. They were approaching the apartment building that contained Orihime's home, and then it would be time to say their goodbyes for the night. He managed to turn to Orihime, and his eyes stared at her beautiful face. He did think she was pretty, but with a close-up like that, she was beautiful. Very beautiful. Orihime turned her head to Ichigo, flashing a smile at him. She wanted to treat him for walking her home.

"Would you like to come in for some tea? It's very cold and I don't want you to catch cold, Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo looked at her, it WAS very cold, and he didn't have anything to do at home besides lie in bed. Then again, his father could use a hand in the clinic, but… he decided that he could spare a few minutes having tea. He just hoped that she wouldn't make any snacks.

"Okay Inoue, but just for tea," Ichigo said, and Orihime beamed at him. A few minutes later, Ichigo was sat on the floor, watching Orihime brew the tea. Luckily for him, she didn't make any snacks or anything, he couldn't bear to eat her food. She must be a survivor if she managed to live off her cooking alone. Soon, Orihime brought the tea and placed it down on the table, and sat down on the floor. Ichigo took his cup and sipped on his tea, and Orihime stared at him with bright, eager eyes. She hoped that he was enjoying it; you couldn't screw up tea after all. Ichigo merely looked at her from his cup, and managed to avoid gazing into her gray orbs.

"Inoue," he said, "is there something wrong?"

Orihime merely stirred her tea with a spoon, had Ichigo caught onto her? She thought on her feelings, and the large feeling inside her was about to burst. This could be the time to finally open up to Ichigo, let him know on how she felt. "It's nothing, Kurosaki-kun. I just wanted to say thank you for all you've done for me."

Ichigo cocked his eyebrow up; she had to be talking about what happened in the past year. He had put her brother to peace, he had rescued her when she was held captive, and she had been a major help, healing his injuries and being there for him.

"I've tried to help you as much as you've helped me, but I've never been as strong as you. I've only ever healed your injuries and you went through so much because of me." Orihime looked down and slowly clenched her fists into her dress. "But you've always been there and I want to thank you for it."

Ichigo was taken aback, he had never seen her this serious before. He had seen her babble on, acting like a bit of an airhead at times, but this was a new side to her. A serious side that was made of all her emotions pouring out, was this the Orihime that he had missed out on?

Orihime slowly eased her hold on her clothing, and she lowered her head down. She felt like she just wanted to retreat, but she was so close to admitting to Ichigo. She couldn't back off now.

"Inoue," Ichigo began, catching Orihime's attention, "you have nothing to be ashamed of. You have helped us so many times. You're so kind, so positive and you have always been there for us, and you've always looked out for others, even in dire times, and you've done much more than just heal."

Orihime looked up back at Ichigo, and even if his facial expression didn't say so, he meant it from the tone of his voice. But here they were, sitting in her apartment, a boy and a girl. Was it worth it to admit that she liked him? Would he take it the wrong way? Was it too early to admit them to him? But what if he ended up dying and she never admitted her feelings for him? She had nearly lost him several times as he fought for her, and if he did die…

"Kurosaki-kun, you've always protected me, no matter what happened and I've always admired you for your strength, your courage and your bravery. You've always cared about others even though you never show it, and you always stand up for your friends and for what's right. It's because of those traits that I… care about you, and then I fell in love with you."

Orihime then blushed and looked away from the table, afraid about Ichigo's response. Ichigo looked at Orihime, trying to think what Orihime was trying to get through to him.

"And one night… I nearly kissed you, but couldn't. I wanted you to see it if we finally had our first kiss."

Ichigo's eyes took a more surprised turn, "When did that happen?"

Orihime looked down at the coffee table as she began to speak. "I had to leave thanks to Aisen, so my friends could live, and they only let me say goodbye to one person. That was you, Kurosaki-kun, and when I approached you, you were fast asleep. I couldn't go through with it…."

It suddenly all snapped into place for Ichigo. The tears on his face when he woke up that morning… those were Orihime's tears!

"Inoue," began Ichigo, "do you love me that much?"

Orihime nodded her head softly, and Ichigo looked down at the table, she was the purest and softest girl he had ever encountered, so pure in heart and soul, and plus she was very beautiful. That was always a bonus.

"So… you wanted to kiss me?" he asked.

Orihime nodded shyly, "I did, and I still do but I didn't want to do it while you were asleep."

Ichigo blushed slightly while he scratched the back of his head. Out of all the girls in the world, she was the one who wanted to kiss him. That made him feel like smiling, but he didn't let that appear on his lips. It was reliving to hear that the girl who he had feelings for, loved him dearly.

"Inoue I'm...I'm not sure how to feel about that. I mean, you're a great person. You've always been there by my side...."

She looked up into his brown eyes and he couldn't help but stare into her large gray eyes, he had never truly noticed just how beautiful her eyes were, it was like they could just draw you in with the amount of emotion that you could see in them. It was almost entrancing.

Like they were opposite magnets, he felt like he was being drawn to Orihime. Orihime blushed towards Ichigo, and she moved her head closer to his, inching closer and closer towards him. Ichigo, lost in her beauty, also moved closer to her, and their noses brushed against each other, causing Orihime to giggle from the sensations. Then, they felt their mouths surrounded by each other's warmth, their lips touching each other. Orihime's eyes opened wide when she felt his lips, and she succumbed to the warm kiss, not only had she admitted her feelings to Ichigo, but she had also got a kiss as well. She felt like the luckiest girl in the world right now.

Ichigo felt something like an electric charge when he kissed her, her lips were so soft, so inviting, and he did not just like the kiss, he loved it. The warmth of Orihime's mouth and the smoothness of her lips made Ichigo hungry for more, and he glided his tongue against her lips. The two broke off the kiss, and looked at each other as if they were ashamed at what they had done. But then the two went at it again, their lips locked, and Ichigo felt like something was overtaking him, a feeling that wanted more and more of Orihime. He took his mouth away from Orihime's, and carefully kissing her cheek and neck.

"Kurosaki-kun…" Orihime groaned, feeling hot from the sense of Ichigo's lips against her flesh. He wanted more, he wanted to feel Orihime not just in his mouth, but everywhere. He felt as if he should not be doing this but he couldn't help himself, it felt so wrong, yet so right. She was so warm, so inviting, so soft.

Orihime groaned as she felt his warm lips and teeth on her flesh. The feeling was something she had never experienced, it felt so wrong yet it felt so good, it felt like she needed it, and she squirmed as she felt Ichigo kiss her collarbone. This was better than any of her dreams she had about Ichigo doing this to her, this was actually happening to her.

Ichigo then stopped and looked up at her, did she want to stop? Was he going too far? Orihime returned his look, and Ichigo gave her a smile. It was a genuine smile, and she nodded at him to continue. After he saw the gesture, Ichigo dug his lips into her neck and collar bone area, and Orihime clenched her teeth, feeling the warmth of his lips on her neck. She trailed her hands through his spiky orange hair as he continued to trail down, and Ichigo laid down another kiss on her collarbone, going down to her chest. He then backed away his mouth from Orihime's flesh, and looked at the breasts, shielded away from him by her clothing. He had noticed that Orihime had a very firm and well-sized pair of breasts, but he was not shameless like that, he liked her because of her personality and her warm heart, although her beauty was a strong point in her.

As it were instinct, Orihime slowly tugged off her clothing with a massive blush staining her cheeks, and her dress snaked back from her body to reveal her white bra and slender curves. Ichigo almost blushed when he looked at the body, and he started to kiss the area between her breasts, almost burying his nose into it. To feel those large moulds covered in that material grazing against his ears, he started to feel his pants begin to tighten, and Orihime's hands snaked to her bra clip and unclipped it. The bra fell down on the floor, leaving her chest bare, and Ichigo's eyes almost widened when he saw the view. It was an up-close naked view of her large breasts, and he felt warm inside, he was very lucky to see Orihime's bare breasts, after all.

He placed a hand on one breast, and began to slowly rub and massage it with his fingers. Ichigo started to feel hot inside himself, and Orihime moaned while Ichigo continued to pay attention to her breasts. He felt his pants start to tighten even more as he traced his free hand to her other breast, and Orihime gasped with both her breasts being gently massaged and squeezed. Ichigo was really enjoying the feeling of those soft, yet large moulds pressed against his hands, but it wasn't all he had for Orihime. He continued to squeeze and massage them, and Orihime closed her eyes, almost smiling with the attention Ichigo was giving her. She started to feel herself respond to these feelings, and Ichigo leaned towards her, planting a kiss on her breast, then he kissed the other breast. He was really enjoying the sense of Orihime's breasts, and he drew his mouth towards her nipple, dark brown and erect. He continued to kiss and fondle the breasts, and he then licked her right nipple, making her groan again. He pulled back and he got his school shirt and his socks off, then he dug himself into Orihime's chest area again, kissing and massaging the breasts.

Orihime loved all the attention she was receiving from Ichigo, and she started to tug away at her dress to remove it completely, and as Ichigo pulled away from her breasts, Orihime pulled her dress off all the way, revealing her body to Ichigo. Ichigo looked at the slender and small figure of Orihime, and felt his body reacting to this sight. His pants were now painfully tight and he looked down, seeing the bulge in his pants. He squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his teeth, then he opened them up again and scanned the body of Orihime, with those gorgeous gray orbs, the large, well-sized breasts, nice legs, but his eyes were fixed on her lower area, the sweet spot of a woman, the vagina. Although he had seen guides about sex on the internet, he was inexperienced and had never done it before. He did know that women got off being pleasured in their vaginas and some got off from anal pleasure (that he never understood, then again he wasn't big on anal) and he did not really know what made it so good for a woman. Not one to get caught up in his thoughts during a scenario, he tried something that he had read about and directed a finger to Orihime's pussy, gently inserting it into her hole, making sure to be gentle and not rough.

Orihime's eyes widened when she felt Ichigo's finger go inside her, and she gasped as it went in deeper into her. Although she felt a slight pain from this, it felt so good to her that she felt somewhat dirty from that. To her, penetration had always been associated with pain, but instead of pain, it was a sheer delight inside her that made her feel good. She also started to feel herself getting wetter and wetter from the sensations of Ichigo's finger, and he wiggled it around making her even wetter. Orihime then squeezed her eyes shut, and she squeezed them even tighter then Ichigo started to move his finger in-and-out. She bit her lower lip and felt her toes curl up then straighten as Ichigo continued to gently move his finger inside her, then he started to slowly get faster. Orihime gripped at the floor and felt the material in her hands as Ichigo got faster, and her lower region felt wetter and wetter as he did so.

However, he placed a second finger in, feeling confident enough to do so, and Orihime felt the pleasure inside her increase almost making her scream, but she also felt a throbbing in her lower region too. Now, she couldn't hold on to it, and her body, unable to contain these sensations, shook and tensioned, this was so good to her and she couldn't take the pressure building inside her lower region anymore. Finally, she felt like something went off inside her.

"Kurosaki-kun…!" Orihime moaned as the waves of pleasure overwhelmed her.

Her muscles began to spasm in orgasm, and Ichigo felt the fluids on his fingers as she climaxed, her warm juices splashing down on them. He slowly retracted them from within Orihime, and Orihime was lying down on the floor, panting and groaning after her orgasm. She had enjoyed it from the sound of her moans, as they were not of pain, merely of joyful exhaustion. Orihime continued to moan as the pleasure slowly subsided from her body. It had been an intense orgasm, and she had never masturbated ever, perhaps why it was so exhilarating and powerful. Ichigo had made her feel so warm, so peaceful in his presence, that she actually enjoyed being penetrated by him, and she began to lift her body off the floor, sweat starting to form, and she got to her knees.

She looked at Ichigo with a hard blush on her cheeks, and without saying a word, she moved towards Ichigo. He followed, hoping she didn't mind, and Orihime gave him a passionate kiss. Their mouths filled with each other's warmth, and their tongues began to wrestle as they kissed deeply, Ichigo put his arms on Orihime's delicate back and felt its smoothness, its tenderness and his hands trailed down to her curves, feeling them in his hands made him want her even more. They began to move to Orihime's futon, and they went down onto their knees before parting from the kiss. They wanted each other so bad, with their feelings for each other now finally coming out, and the two sat on the futon before locking lips again. Ichigo parted from the kiss so he could undress, and he removed his pants to reveal himself only in boxers. Orihime's cheeks flushed with stark crimson when she saw the delicious sight, it was something she had dreamed about but to actually see it in the flesh...

Ichigo then tugged down his boxers in a hurry and threw them alongside his pants in a pile, and Orihime looked at his member, which was erect and ready to enter into her. Orihime laid down on the futon, her nerves tied into a complete bundle. This was going to be her first time having sex, or doing anything sexual at all, she was new to this after all. But what Ichigo did to her back then was the most pleasant feeling she had ever experienced, even if she did feel a bit dirty from that. She had always thought she would be pure to consummate marriage to her husband, yet she was going to lose her virginity to Ichigo. She was glad that she was going to lose her purity to the man she truly loved, though.

Ichigo stared at Orihime's body, it was enough to get him off anyway, but he knew there was something missing. He needed a condom so Orihime would not fall pregnant or catch an STD, thank goodness his dad had always made him carry condoms around in his school uniform. Ichigo crawled out of the futon towards his pants, and he put his hand into one of the pockets feeling for the condom. He felt the packet in his fingertips, and he took it out, ripped it open and using the instructions on the back, he slipped it on. Orihime made herself comfortable on the futon, and Ichigo crawled back on, his eyes fixed on the beautiful girl below him.

"Are you ready?" Ichigo said, and Orihime nodded.

"Yeah, I am."

"Okay then, tell me if it starts to hurt."

Orihime smiled, his thoughtfulness was why she loved Ichigo so much. Ichigo moved so he was over Orihime, and he placed his hands on the futon, steadying himself on his knees. He was ready for the moment that would change their lives. Their first time, together with each other. Ichigo steadied his cock, drawing closer to Orihime's wet pussy, and he began to slowly insert it inside her. He felt himself pushing against a barrier of some sorts, and he quickly broke it with a quick thrust.

Orihime closed her eyes as she felt Ichigo inserting himself into her small body, but they flicked open and she nearly screamed as she felt her hymen being broken, the sharp pain going into her lower region. Ichigo heard her and stopped.

"Are you alright?" Ichigo said. He hoped that he hadn't hurt her nor did anything to break something inside her. It was probably her barrier, but he couldn't take any chances and endanger Orihime. What if it was something serious?

"It hurts…" Orihime gasped, but she slowly started to feel the pain subside, and in its place, pleasure, "…just go on Kurosaki-kun, it's only my hymen…"

The pain slowly subsided as Ichigo began to slowly move inside her, careful and steady in his movements. She felt a faint pleasure crawl throughout her body while her tight walls rubbed against Ichigo's cock, and she continued to stare into Ichigo's eyes, almost getting lost in them. They were so sharp and focused, yet when you looked into them, they were filled with a sort of kindness.

Ichigo kept on moving inside Orihime, going back-and-forth inside her, and he continued to scan the upper body of the orange-haired girl as he did so. Wanting to take those luscious breasts in, he cupped one of the breasts with his hand and massaged it with his fingers, and he started to get faster and more in stride with his thrusts. The pleasure was intense for him, and his lower region became tenser and tenser as he continued to thrust into Orihime's body. He then lowered down until his nose was brushing against Orihime's, and their lips connected again, his hands on Orihime's head, feeling her long hair between his fingers.

They continued to lock lips with the other, then Ichigo broke away from the kiss. He continued to massage Orihime's breasts and nipples while he thrusted into her and her walls began to get tighter and tighter around his cock, making him grunt. He clenched his teeth as his lower region began to tense up and tighten, and he got slightly faster in his movements. Orihime, too, felt the intense pleasure inside her and tightened her walls around Ichigo's cock, but when Ichigo felt her walls clamp around his cock it became too much for him. The pressure was becoming almost painful, and he had to let it out.

"Ah… Ori… Ori…" he grunted, trying to hold on. Orihime bit her lower lip as Ichigo continued to thrust deep and hard into her, her orgasm slowly building, but finally Ichigo's orgasm burst out within himself.

"GUH!!!" he shouted out as he came. The orgasm almost caused him to collapse onto Orihime thanks to the sheer velocity of it, and his semen gushed out, hitting the tip of the condom. Ichigo moaned from the pleasure and heat that was unleashed in his body like a torrent, and he slowly pulled out of Orihime, making her wince as he did so.

Orihime laid down on the futon when she felt the member come out from inside her, and she watched Ichigo took off the condom and throw it into a bin, getting an accurate shot. Although this was their first time making love, it had been less painful then she thought it would be. Rather, it was actually quite pleasurable to her. However, she did not have her orgasm during the iminate contact, but she really didn't care, after all Ichigo had given her an orgasm beforehand, and he had his, that was what made her feel good about it. And as well, she did feel tired.

But for Ichigo, he knew that Orihime didn't orgasm during their first time in sexual intercourse, and didn't feel that it was fair to the girl that he came and she didn't during their first time. He was going to give her an orgasm during sex, and she was going to enjoy it. He got off the futon, confusing Orihime.

"Kurosaki-kun?" said a confused Orihime. Ichigo looked back at her, his hand in his pant pocket.

"Orihime," he said, Orihime blushed to herself when he called her by her first name, "during our first time, I came and you didn't. I feel you should have your orgasm too Orihime."

He then picked up another condom from his pocket, and he moved to Orihime, touching her breasts and massaging them. He moved his hands down to her curves, and down to her thighs and he squeezed them in-between his fingers, making her groan. That was another sensible spot to her, and she felt his hands crawl to her buttocks, shutting her eyes when he squeezed one of her buttcheeks. Feeling aroused by the sight and the feeling of Orihime's body, Ichigo felt himself grow erect again, and he ripped open the package, slipping on the condom.

Orihime knew what was going on, and she braced herself for Ichigo's entrance. As his hard cock went inside her, Orihime groaned, she was now used to it after her first time although it was still a bit painful, and he started to get faster and faster in his rhythm. She looked up at the ceiling as the pleasure coursed into her lower region, and Ichigo continued to pump into her, making her groan loudly.

Ichigo pumped into Orihime's body but after his first orgasm, it didn't feel as good as it did the first time. It still felt good though, and he slowly moved his hands throughout Orihime's body, focusing on the breasts. He then leaned down and licked at her erect nipple, and tweaked one with his fingers.

Orihime felt Ichigo playing with her, and she almost gasped when she felt the pleasure. To feel that pleasure in everywhere was better than anything she could dream of, and she felt something building up inside her, it felt so good yet it felt like it was going to erupt soon. Orihime felt herself getting tighter and tighter around Ichigo, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, inviting him in to go deeper inside her. She groaned as the cock went back-and-forth through her tightened walls, and she tightened her legs around Ichigo, making him go even deeper into her. Despite all that pleasure though, she felt like she was going to explode in her lower region, and despite her efforts to contain it, she couldn't.

Ichigo, too, had the same feeling building up in him, and he couldn't hold on anymore. He knew it wasn't going to be like the first time, but he didn't care, he made one last thrust into Orihime and both let go of their orgasms.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" Orihime cried as her muscles spasmed in orgasm, and her liquids seeped out in a flow. Ichigo groaned when his semen came out, it was not as long or pleasurable as the first time, but it still felt good to him. The two stayed in their positions for what seemed to be a minute, but was actually a few seconds, and they kissed again. It was a romantic, loving kiss, and while their lips were locked, Ichigo pulled out and took off the condom, throwing it away like the first one.

Ichigo then rolled back and laid on the futon, the warm aftermath from sex making him smile. He felt the body of Orihime snuggle up close to him, and he looked down at her as he wrapped his arms around her body. He has had the most imitate moment in his life with her, and he was glad that it was with her. However, there had been something that had been troubling him, he and Orihime have already had sex, and the two weren't even dating yet! He had to ask Orihime on a date to be fair, but that would be no challenge for him, he wasn't one to really get torn up over love and even then, he just had sex with her.

"Orihime," Ichigo said, and Orihime opened her eyes and looked at Ichigo.

"Yeah?" yawned Orihime.

"…do you… want to go on a date?" he asked her, "We could go on Sunday, watch a movie or something."

Orihime's answer was almost spontaneous. "Of course, Kurosaki-kun."

"You know at this point you could call me Ichigo now." Ichigo reminded, hoping she didn't take it as an offensive comment, and to his relief Orihime grinned, burying herself into Ichigo's chest. Why would she say no to somebody like him? She had the love of Ichigo, she had the most wonderful man who loved her and that was all that mattered.

"If that's what you want, I'll call you Ichigo…" she said then giggled.

Ichigo just held her tight and kissed her on the head for his response. He didn't need to ruin the moment with words, but he knew that what he thought was just going to be a boring, normal day of school turned out to be something else. For him, it had been a good day.

A really good day.

**Taa-dah, it's done! XD**

**A HUGE thank you goes to Agent-G, one of the most creative and helpful fic writers I've come across and if it weren't for him, this fic would have been a lot worse. XD**

**Review and enjoy!**


End file.
